kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Weedle
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Weedle is a small, yellow larva Pokémon with a segmented body. Weedle has dark, circular eyes, many little pink feet and a pink, round nose. Weedle has a stinger on both its tail and head. Its bright coloration is intended to warn off its enemies. Gender differences None. Special abilities Weedle isn't very powerful, but it can spit a sticky thread to entangle its foes with String Shot. It can also use one of its stingers to poison a foe with Poison Sting. Behavior Weedle generally prefer to remain undisturbed. They live in colonies with their evolved forms, Kakuna and Beedrill, and will recruit them to assist in their revenge if bothered. Habitat Weedle can be found in forests, misty wooded areas, and grasslands. Weedle usually hides in grass and bushes, under the leaves that it eats. It is commonly found in Kanto and Johto, although it also can be encountered in Sinnoh on rare occasions. Diet Weedle primarily eat leaves. They appear to prefer some leaves over others, and they can distinguish between them by smelling them with their big red proboscis, or nose. Weedle eats such a copious amount that it eats its weight in leaves every day. In the anime Major appearances In Challenge of the Samurai, Ash was very close to catching a Weedle. He used his newly caught Pidgeotto to battle, Weedle was knocked unconscious and when Ash was about to throw his Poké Ball, Samurai came up and asked Ash if he was a trainer from Pallet Town. This distracted Ash from catching the Weedle, so it got away. This same Weedle later warns its kind and together, they try to avenge its near capture by attacking Ash and company. Casey captured a Weedle during the Bug-Catching Contest in The Bug Stops Here. She released it in accordance with Contest rules. Minor appearances Weedle appeared a few other times while Ash was in the Viridian Forest, such as when a number of them ate Team Rocket's cardboard tank. A Weedle appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. A Weedle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. An injured Weedle appeared in One Big Happiny Family!. It was healed by Nurse Joy. In the manga Shū befriended and caught a Weedle in Pokémon Get da ze!. Pokémon Adventures Weedle's first appearance is a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. Also, Green caught a Weedle to try to use to trick people into trading better Pokémon for it at the Pokémon League tournament in Pokémon Adventures. Game data Pokédex entries Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game (Base Set) :Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game (Neo Discovery) :Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored is intended to warn off its enemies. Game locations = Stats !100 - 147 !190 - 284 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: #fae078" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: #c6d16e" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #c6d16e; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} = Learnset |} |}